Harry Potter's Real Story
by Itsteagan
Summary: Harry Potter has had enough. He changes sides and he changes the world. luckily he won't have to do it alone. Harry/Voldemort slashy goodness.
1. Chapter 1

Hi People. So this is the first story that I am uploading on here but not the first story that I have put online for people to read. It's a Harry Potter Story with Voldemort Slashy goodness.

WARNINGS: (you only get them once so be warned) This is a Slash meaning that there is man on man. If you don't like this then why the fuck did you click on it in the first place. Just saying. This is not a story of Harry being a good guy. A lot of things will change. If you don't like that then you are free to leave. All of those of you still here then please enjoy!

Original story by JK Rowling. I own nothing sadly.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111

Voldemort's POV

I was just dismissing my inner circle from a meeting when the doors were slammed open and in walked, much to my surprise, the illustrious "Boy Who Lived', Harry Potter. Only he looked different. Not taking the time to stop and look at him I pulled my wand to the boy.

"Please. I-I wish not to fight. I want to join you. Please don't kill m-" Before he could finish the boy fainted and landed hard on the floor.

"What should we do with him My Lord?" Lucius asked.

"My Lord if I may?" Snape interrupted. When I nodded my head he continued.

"I have recently got to truly know this boy and I will vouch for him. He is not lying. He has a lot of issues and I convinced him to talk to you and I promised him that he would be safe. He needs you and you need him." Snape hurried to say.

"Snape you had no right to promise him safety but I will tell you that I am curious. Lucius, take the boy to the room next to mine and ward it so that as soon as he wake I am alerted and make sure that he cannot leave the room." Lucius nodded and levitated the boy but before he could leave I made sure to remove the wand from Harry's body. Couldn't have the boy doing anything until we have talked.

"Snape I want you to go and see that the boy does not have any life threatening and write a list of all of his injuries and illnesses that he has. I wish to know what has brought him here and I have a feeling it has something to do with his injuries. The rest of you are dismissed."

"My Lord. I would tell you why he is here but he made me take an unbreakable vow to not tell you until he had talked to you first." Snape said before walking out.

This certainly is some interesting events. I have a feeling that things are about to change.

(Few hours later)

I was sitting in my office signing some of the reports from the lower level death eaters when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called as i signed the last paper.

"My Lord. I come with the list of Harry's injuries." Snape entered and walked over to my desk.

"Sit." I ordered as i looked over the list.

NON LIFE THREATENING INJURIES

Fractures: Right tibia, right wrist, left ankle

Breaks: 4 toes, 5 fingers

Bruising: lower back, shoulder blades, wrists, ankles, stomach

Various scars over most of body

THREATENING INJURIES

3 broken ribs near lungs

Internal bleeding

Fractured spine

Concussion

I started to see red. Who does this to a person? I looked to Snape to see his eyes red from what looked like tears. Normally I would have cursed him for showing such emotions but seeing as it seemed like he had a bond with Harry and had to see what has happened to him I let it slide.

"I healed his life threatening injuries and gave him a potion for the scars and bruising. Not all of the scars will fade completely but they should fade a lot and his bones are all healed. He should be healed physically by tomorrow afternoon or evening." Snape told me.

"That is good."

"My Lord there is something else I wish to speak with you about if I may?" Snape asked.

"Go on."

"I wish for this to not be taken the wrong way but I have created a potion for you. I do not know if you wished to change your appearance but I have created something that should change your appearance to something like what you would look like if you had a more human like visage."

I sat back and thought. Maybe it would be a good idea. I could use it to go out in public and not have people recognize me.

"Do you have the potion with you?"

"Yes My Lord." Snape pulled out a vial and handed it to me.

"My Lord, This will hurt some." Snape warned. I nodded and swallowed the potion. There was a sharp pain throughout my whole body as I felt things change. I could feel as my muscles filled out to a natural, swimmers body physique, my skin stayed pale and unblemished but it became healthier and less sunken in, and I could feel as I grew dark raven colored hair that grew to just passed my shoulders.

The pain left and I was curious to see the differences. I acciod a mirror to me and looked at my new self. My face now had a nose that was straight and aristocratic and smooth pale white skin. My eyes changes in to something quite unexpected. They changes into a bright violet purple. It seemed that they changed to mix with the red that they were before and the blue that was the potion that I had taken. I liked it. They would draw attention but they wouldn't give me away as the Dark Lord until I was ready to take over the world. I was about to look at the rest of my changes but I was stopped when an alarm went off signaling that young Harry was waking.

"I must go Snape. This potion is perfect. Make one more. I have a feeling that it might do something for Harry as well."

I strode out of the room and to where Harry was waking up.

Harry's POV

The first thing I noticed when I started to come to was that I wasn't in any pain when I should have been in terrible pain. Then I noticed that I was far too comfortable, meaning I wasn't in my cupboard at the Dursley's. I could also hear some light breathing coming from the side of bed that I was on.

Slowly opening my eyes I looked around the room to see lavish dark almost black furniture, black marble flooring with a Slytherin green rug. Looking at the bed I was in i saw black silk sheets with black and green pillows and blanket. It was all very lavish and warm looking I instantly felt happy and relaxed. I was about to close my eyes again when a throat clearing from beside me made me bolt upright. Next to me there was a man with long dark hair, nice body, and strong features was sitting next to me. The weird thing about this man was his eyes; they were a glowing violet purple that drew me in. I couldn't look away.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked in a scared an insecure voice. I couldn't help it my new voice and attitude was something new to even me.

"I am surprised that you don't recognize me." The man said.

"I'm sorry but I really don't."

"My name is Voldemort. You can call me Tom."

I shrunk in on myself and froze. Now I remember. I came here last night after my Uncle had beaten me really badly and I couldn't take anymore.

"Please don't kill me!" I whimpered.

"I won't right now but we must talk."

I nodded.

"Why are you here?" He asked me.

"It started when I was in my room trying not to cry out in pain because I did not get my chores done before Uncle Vernon got back from work. No one could have done everything that was on that list. Not even a magical person could have done all of the things that were on that list. Anyway. My owl Hedwig arrived with a letter attached to her leg. I knew it was something important because I had asked Hermione to use her only when she really needed to. I opened the letter and read. It said that Dumbledor had tried to obliviate her and Ron but we had created a spell that repulse it without the caster knowing. It said that they had pretended to not know what was going on. Dumbledor had told them that they were not to be friends with me and then tried to obliviate every good memory they had of me so that they would not like me. I was really mad but I knew that they were loyal to me and that nothing bad would happen to them. I was just starting to calm down when I got another letter this time from Dumbledor telling me that Hermoine and Ron had had an unfortunate accident and that they thought that we were no longer friends and that they in fact hated me. That was when I lost it. I always knew that Dumbles was doing things like this to us since the beginning but I was still hoping for the good in him. I lost all hope that night and when my Uncle called to me and called me a freak I snapped and killed him and the rest of those filthy muggles.I then apparated to you where I collapsed and now we're here."

Tom sat there for a moment before cursing in Parcel. I felt myself shudder. Apparently when the man spoke in parcel it was a real turn on for me. He stood rapidly but when he saw me cringe he sat back down and spoke.

"I will not kill you. Instead I have a proposition for you. You rule by my side as my equal. When we take over the world it will be us as the rulers. I promise that you will no longer be hurt, you will not want for anything and you will always be safe and free to be yourself. The only thing that I ask of you in return is that you don't put yourself in danger on purpose."

I nodded my head.

"Can I ask for one thing?" I asked timidly.

"I told you, you can ask for whatever you want and I will give it to you." Well we'll just have to see about that won't we?

"Can I have my own circle that I am in charge of?" I asked.

"Of course. Did you have anyone in mind?"

"I would like to have Ron, Hermione, Luna, Fred And George and Neville."

"You want them? What could they possibly have to offer?" Tom asked incredulously.

"I promise they are not what you seem. You will be surpirsed with all of us. I promise." Harry answered.

"All right then I guess you should bring them here as soon as you can and we will all talk." The Dark Lord said.

Harry watched as he stood to leave but he turned around and said,

"Oh, I almost forgot. You will need to go shopping and get a new wardrobe, you will also need to know that for your safety until your people have arrived I would not recommend running into anyone as they do not know that you are not to be injured. I will tell them at the next meeting but that is not until tomorrow."

I nodded and he walked away. How was I supposed to go shopping to look presentable to the Deatheaters and Tom if I couldn't leave until tomorrow? Before I could get too annoyed a household popped in and said,

"I is Minxy, yous new elf. Dos yous need amything Master Harry?"

"Actually yes. Could you go to the Dark Lord and ask him how I am to leave and get a new wardrobe when I can be seen?"

Minxy nodded and popped out of the room. A minute later she popped back in.

"Lordy Voldy told Minxy to say that if yous gos through the door theres be a flreplace yous can use to get there and to put a glamor on sos that no one wills recognize Master."

"Thank you Minxy you may go now." Minxy popped out and Harry went through the door that led to a sitting room with a fireplace. Harry dropped the glamor he had o himself that made him the recognizable Harry and became his true image which was a taller better built version of him with healthier hair and skin and eyes that glowed with the power within him. Surprisingly enough no one ever noticed it was him when he dropped his glamor.

Harry used the floo to get him to the leaky cauldron. Once he was in Diagon Alley the first place he needed to go to was Gringotts where he asked to speak to the head goblin. The goblin, recognizing him led Harry into the head Goblins office.

"Ah, Mister Potter. I was not expecting you today." The goblin said in a reproachful tone.

'Yes I know I am very sorry but I had a last minute change of plans that brought me here and i figured while I was in Diagon Alley I could ask about the Potter Lordship. Now that I no longer have any living blood relatives I believe I am allowed to take the lordship is that correct?"

The head Goblin nodded his head and pulled out a parchment and sharp looking dagger and placed them in front of Harry.

"If you would just slice your hand and allow at least three drops to land on the parchment then we can see what Lordships you shall acquire."

"You mean there can be more than one?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well of course. Usually if there is only one male heir then they will gain a lordship from the mother and the father."

Still confused Harry sliced his hand then healed it when there was enough blood on the page. Harry watched in fascination as the blood moved and started to form words.

Harry James Potter

Lordships

House of Potter

House of Black

House of Evens

House of Gryffindor

House of Ravenclaw

House of Mckinley

total vaults (AN: I don't know how much money is a lot or ridiculously impossible so if it sounds like too much money or note enough I leave it to you to correct it yourself)

House of Potter

around 1,903,483,574 Galleons

House of Black

Around 2,176,019,473 Galleons

House of Evens

Around 10,000 Galleons

House of Gryffindor

Around 7,000,000,000 Galleons

House of Ravenclaw

around 6,934,092,187 Galleons

house of McKinley

Around 3,226,983,104 Galleons

wizengomots seats total 22

"My goodness. DO you realize what this means?" The Goblin asked.

i shook my head.

"This means you have the most seats in the wizengomot for one person. You also are now the richest man in history."

Harry was shell shocked but then something drew his attention.

"I have a few questions. Why does my mother have a house if she was a muggle and why does it not have much money in it? And how am I the heir to two of Hogwarts founders? And last who are the Mckinleys?"

"Your mother was not a muggle born. Her parents were squibs that did not know it until right before they died so they were not able to set up the Lordship to be self-sustaining and it has little money because once your mother married they both used the Potter accounts. I do not know exactly how you are the heir to two founders but when you pulled the sword out of the hat in the Chamber that meant you are a heir to Gryffindor. The McKinley line was thought to be extinct but the vaults were never closed because things like this do happen sometimes and it is a shame to close a vault that had money in it then find out that that vault did indeed have an owner. They were said to be one of the strongest and wealthiest families aside from the four founders themselves and it seems to be true." The Goblin answered all of my questions.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in."

"Would you like to accept your rings now and the keys to your vaults?" The goblin asked.

"Yes that would be good." The goblin pulled out 6 boxes and placed them in front of Harry. On each box was an intricate carving of the family crest marking which box was which. Inside each box was a ring with the same crest as the box and a key that led to all of the vaults for each family.

On his right hand Harry put his McKinley ring on his pinky, his Potter ring on his ring finger, the Gryffindor ring on his middle finger, the Ravenclaw ring on his pointer finger. Then on his left finger he put his Evens ring on his pointer finger and the Black ring on his middle finger. As he put a ring on it resized to fit each finger.

"Would you like to see any of your vaults?"

"Yes. The closest one if you would? I will come back to look at them all later."

When Harry walked out of the Bank with a smirk on his face and a bag full of money and I mean FULL of money. After Gringotts Harry walked to a store that sold cosmetic things like make-up and permanent hair coloring.

Harry entered the store and looked for the clerk.

"Excuse me could you help me? I would like to add some streaks of color to my hair and fix my eyesight if you could?"

The women smiled and led me over to a chair.

"What colors would you like dear?"

"I would like silver and blood red please."

She nodded and pulled out two vials and dropped them in different parts of my hair. As they set in she pulled out another bottle.

"To fix your eye sight we need to do it in steps because there is not just one thing wrong with your eyes. I'll start with fixing you farsightedness so that you will only need glasses for when you are reading. In one week come back and I can fix your nearsightedness and you should be ok."

I nodded. That sounded awesome.

"This shouldn't hurt but you need to leave your eyes open for as long as you can and then blink a few times and things should clear up for you."

"OK. Will I need to get new glasses after this for when I am reading?" I asked her after she put the drops in each eye.

"Yes and I have some here for you. Would you like to look at them?" She asked.

"Yes I would love to."

She showed me a few different pairs and I settled on a pair that was rectangle, frameless, and she said that they looked good on me.

I watched as she took the glasses and put them in a case that had some spells on it to clean them every time they were put in there and to repair them if anything happens to them. I was pulling out my money bag when I had to blink. Everything slowly came into focus and I could see everything in clearly. I almost wept with joy. I always thought that I would never be able to not have glasses and thanks to this women I could see better than I did with the glasses.

"Thank you so much!" I ran to the woman and hugged her.

"You're welcome sweetheart and if you let go I will give you your new glasses." I realized what I was doing and then pulled away from her.

With the glasses in my pocket and a wave to the clerk I walked to the next store. This store sells clothing that could pass in the muggle world but they were made out of much better material like dragon hides.

Harry walked in and started to look through the isle when a store clerk walked up.

"Is there anything that I can help you with?" The clerk was this bubbley kind looking girl. She looked like a person who could always make you smile and not care what others think and yet she had, from what I could, tell a fantastic fashion sense.

"Um yes that would be nice Ms..."

"Just call me Onyx."

"Onyx then. I need an entirely new wardrobe and I would like to get some custom one of a kind pieces."

"Oh, this will be fun. How about you tell me what colors you like and then wait in the changing room while I grab some clothes for you to try on? We can use the clothing you try on to get an idea of what you could choose for your custom clothing."

"Ok that sounds fine. I like black, grey, green, blue, blood red, and silver."

"You and I are going to get along well together."

Outfit after outfit, hours later Harry was exhausted but had many new items of clothing and new one ordered that no one was going to have but him.

"Harry owl me whenever you want. I'll owl you when your new clothes are finished they should be done in a few days." Onyx called out to me as I strolled out of the store with my new clothes shrunk and in my pockets.

My mood was so high that I was whistling as I walked into the next store. It was the high end robe store where the cheapest robe was at least a thousand galleons. This store was different because it didn't have clothing on racks it was racks of fabrics and then there was a desk with books that had designs on them and behind the desk was a little thing for the costumer to stand on so that the clerk can get measurements.

I was about to walk to a piece of fabric that drew my eyes when a man walked out from the back and sneered at me.

"Excuse but I think what you are looking for is at the other robe store. We cost way too much for you." The man was about to walk away when I interrupted him.

"I'm sorry but I believe you have me mixed up with someone else." The clerk turned around and was about to make a snarky comment when I pretended to scratch my face with my right ring which had four of my lordship rings I then did the same thing with my other hand so he could see the other rings.

"I-I'm sorry Sir. So sorry. I was merely trying to not have to deal with people who couldn't afford these items, which is clearly not you, because it is a waste of time. I am very sorry. What can I do for you?"

I smirked as the man tried to keep me from leaving and not buying from his store. Another few hours later I had one set of robes for everything and in some cases I had more like 4 different dress robe in varying fabrics and cuts. After that shop I hit some of the other stores like the book store where I bought many books and the apothecary where I bought one of everything. My last place was a store where I bought a trunk that had a 5,000 book library, and full stores for my potions ingredients and many more compartments to hold everything else for me. I had the owner of the store carve my initials on it in green and silver and have the straps and locks put on it in silver. There were also many charms and spells that I had placed on it to do things like make it feather light and to never age or get damaged.

I was about to collapse from exhaustion when he finally arrived back to his room almost 10 hours later.

"Where the hell have you been?" Voldemort shouted behind Harry as he was pulling out the bags of things from his shopping trip.

I couldn't help the whimper that came out as he shouted.

"I-I'm sorry. You told me to get a new wardrobe so I did. I didn't know it would take that long. I also had to go to Gringotts to get money. I'm sorry please don't hurt me."

"Oh, Harry I'm s- what happened? You look different."

"I-I dropped my glamors and had a women put in color and I had her fix my eyesight. Right now I still need glasses when reading but I can see at distances."

"I like it. And Harry I'm sorry I yelled at you. I promise that I will never hurt you know that right?"

I nodded.

"Why don't you tell me about your day?" Tom suggested.

I blinked. He wanted to sit have me tell him about my day? I shrugged and sat on a couch with him.

"Um… so after I talked to you through Minxy, thank you for her by the way, I dropped my glamors and used the floo to get to the leaky cauldron. Luckily when I drop my glamors no one recognizes me. I went into Gringotts to get some money and I figured while I was there I would get my lordship that I was going to be able to gain now that I no longer have any blood relatives. Turns out I have 6 Lordships and now have the most amount of seats on person has ever had in the Wizengomot and I am now the richest man in the history of ever in the magical world." Harry gave a slightly hysterical laugh as it finally sank in. He was the richest and now most powerful man in the magical world.

"And I'm only going to make more money because each house has investments that are making more money each day than I just spent on an entire wardrobe and hundreds of books and every potion ingredient that I could get." Slightly more hysteric now.

"Harry calm down. You're ok. This is just another thing that is you. Just get over it. If it becomes a problem then I will help you in any way that I can but I think you are going to do just fine. Ok? So what else happened?"

"I just went shopping for clothes and robes and got my eyesight fixed and my hair dyed. I met this one girl who was really nice. She picked out all of my clothes and is going to make me a bunch of one of a kind pieces that no one else will ever have. I was really happy until I entered the really expensive clothes shop and the guy who worked there insulted me by saying that I couldn't afford these robes. It was funny to see him try to kiss up to me after I showed him my rings." I smiled at the memory.

"Ha. That's my Harry."

"What?"

The Dark Lord cleared his throat and squirmed around a little.

"So are you going to show me your new clothing?" Voldemort tried to distract Harry with something else.

"Not today. I'm so tired I just want to sleep." Harry groaned.

"Ok you sleep. Tomorrow we have that meeting where I will introduce you to my death eaters. Your friends will also be there ok? Sleep well." Tom stood and strode over to the door that leads to his room.

"If you need anything knock on my door." He said before vanishing into his room.

Harry smiled thinking about when Tom had called Harry his Harry. He thought that sounded nice. Maybe he could explore that and see how that went. That was the last thought before Harry feel fast asleep.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111111

So this isn't really edited but I promise I will come back and edit it soon. I hope you guys like this story. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two! I know it's only been a day but I got excited and wanted to write some more.

Enjoy!

Chapter2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222222222

"Master Harry is time tos wake up. The meeting is going to start in one hour and Lordy Voldy wants yous tos makes some kind of big entrance when he says something about his new alleys. Yous needs to get-"

"Please shut up Minxy. Thank you for waking me up but know this. I am not a morning person ok?" Harry groaned as he stood from the warm cozy bed.

"Minxy I am going to take a shower. I want you to pick out my hottest and most powerful looking outfit and robe ok?"

"Yessir Master." Minxy popped into my closet while I got in the shower. 10 minutes later I was feeling slightly better and more awake after the nice warm shower. Once dried, I walked out of the room to see that my room was empty and my clothes laid out on my bed waiting for me. I smirked as I realized that Minxy had indeed picked out my best outfit. The pants were a skin tight forest green snake skin; there wasn't a shirt because the robe would do that, and a pair of shin high black boots that I laced up completely. The robe was a work of art. It was pitch black with a green sheen, it was sleeveless cut right where the seam would go for a sleeve and was tight along the body. The front ended right where the pants started but the back continued until it reached the ground. (AN: kind of like coattails but not) To finish off the outfit I put on some coal around my eyes and some black leather bands on my wrist.

I looked to the mirror and smirked. Damn I look hot.

"Master Harry. Yous should go down to the meeting now." Minxy popped in again.

"Ok Minxy, can you lead me there?"

She nodded and led me out of the room and down a series of halls that I memorized. I could hear Tom talking through the door.

"I have some interesting news for you all. I imagine that you have noticed that there are some new people here today that have yet to introduce themselves and I do believe there is one more that we need to bring in."

That was my cue. I slammed the doors open and strode in with a smirk on my face. I could see Tom sitting on a throne on a dais in front of a crowd that parted as I walked up to Tom

"Were you talking about me? I do believe that there is a lot of things they need to be caught up on don't you think?"

"Indeed. Maybe you should take a seat and we can explain everything."

He waved his hand and a slightly smaller throne appeared next to Tom's in which Harry sat himself.

"M'Lord. Who are these people? Who is the man that gets to sit next to you on the throne?" A brave man from the crowed asked.

"I can't believe that you don't recognize me. I am after all the man that is supposed to bring down the Dark Lord."

Gasps and cries of outrage rang forth. Harry watched as one man raised his wand and sent a curse at Harry but before it could hit him Harry waved his hand blocking the spell and sending a crucio at the man.

"You do not know what or rather who you are messing with. I am not going to destroy your Dark Lord obviously. I am his alley and his equal. If you want to mess with me or what is mine then you are going to regret it."

Harry canceled the crucio and looked to his friends who were stood to the side in robes and green masks so that no one would know who they were.

"You would do well to leave Harry alone. An attack on him or his is an attack on me and you will be punished severely." Tom motioned for my friends to come up to the stage. I ran over to them and hugged them all.

"I've missed you all so much. Wait here let me introduce you real quick." Turning to the death eaters he introduced all of his own inner circle.

"Everyone this is my personal inner circle. I introduce to you Hermione Granger, Ron, Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom and lastly but definitely not least Luna Lovegood. They are of the same level as Tom, I mean Voldemort's, inner circle ok?"

Every one of Ton's death eaters were in shock. Each of the teens looked different. Hermione was taller and slimmer. Her hair had a sheen to it that it never had before and was so sleek and had just the right amount of volume compared to when her hair looked like a rats nest.

Ron was taller and more muscular. He had less freckles and his skin look so healthy that he looked like he was glowing, he wouldn't say it but Harry thought that he glowed because his skin was so white, his hair was slightly darker more auburn and was stilled in a strong military but that looked really good on him.

The twins looked similar to before but now their faces had thinned a little and their hair was in fact brown and not red. They also had started to style their hair in a shorter spiked sort of faux-hawk style and they had a more lean, powerful build.

Neville was the one that had changed the most. He is at least a foot taller, and his hair is also in a slight faux-hawk that was now a dark brown almost black, his teeth were white and straight and he had a good swimmer's body type build.

And Luna, sweet Luna, she had grown a few inches and had filled out into a womanly body with a grace that anyone would kill for and her eyes had changed to an enchanting silver color that she gain as she gained the power of sight.

The last and most shocking change had happened to the whole group…. Their eyes had changed into a more vibrant version of what their eyes used to look like and they now had swirls in them that moved with the magical power they had. It was mesmerizing, beautiful and slightly frightening.

"How do we know if they are worthy to be your inner circle Dark Prince." A women asked.

Dark Prince? I think I like that.

"Well. What do you guys say to a duel? We can all have a duel against, let's say Voldemort inner circle, and then we can find out not only who the most powerful is but also if my circle is powerful enough. Only if that's ok with your lord, of course."

I looked to Tom who was sitting in his throne. He nodded head in agreement.

"Great ,so I say we do this tomorrow after lunch. The Dark Lord's inner circle against mine. Everyone else who wishes to be a witness you are welcome to come to the dueling rooms tomorrow. That's all I've got. Tom you want to get back to what you were doing before we entered?"

Tom/Voldy's POV

I ended the meeting with my followers before turning to my inner circle and Harry's.

"I want my entire inner circle to go home and rest. I need you to be in your best shape tomorrow so you can really give you all to beat this bunch of kids. Dismissed." My circle bowed and left.

Looking at Harry I could see how happy he was and for some reason I got a feeling I've never felt before….jealousy. I want to be the one that makes him smile not cringe and cry. What do I have to do to make him smile at me? Hmmm. Maybe I could ask one of his friends? Which one though?

"Lord Voldemort? May I speak with you in private real quick?"

"Of course Ms. Lovegood." I led her over to the far side of the room.

"I know that you are looking for a way to get Harry to smile at you the same way that he does our group." She stated.

"How-?"

"I have some interesting powers Sir. They help me to see the future. I saw you pulling me over to ask how to make Harry smile. I figured I would save you some time by coming to you first. All I can say is don't yell at him and follow his whims. If he asks to go for a walk in the middle of the night in winter then just say yes ok? He also like getting presents and jewelry." She smiled at me and walked back to the group.

I followed her and stood next to Harry.

"Hi Tom. I can call you Tom right?" Harry asked in a cute, timid voice.

"Of course. You can call me whatever you want."

He smiled and gave me a little hug quickly before turning back to his friends. I stood in shock not having expected him to even want to touch me. Shaking my head slightly I tuned back in to what the group was saying.

"Harry. What are we going to do about Dumbles? I think we need to start planning out how to destroy him." Ron asked with glee in his voice.

"I figured I would sue him for the money that he stole from me and make it very public. Just to sow the seed of doubt and then we can come up with other things as they go like some of the thing that we found in the archives." Harry suggested.

"I think that sounds good. If we can start small and then start doing more things to get the people off of his side and on our side then we can make it easy to get rid of him." Ron agreed.

"I can tell you that I have a lot of things for you to use against him if you want." I announced to the group.

"Really? Like what?" Harry asked.

"Maybe I'll show you later." I told him.

"Harry we're sorry to break this up"

"But where are our rooms?"

"We have a lot of stuff stuffed into our pockets." The twins were hard to listen to because they tend to talk in clipped sentences together.

"Winky." I called.

"Yessir Master?" Winky popped in.

"Take these young one to their rooms if you would. And bring them something to eat." I turned to the group of teens, "Dinner is at eight."

They all nodded then said goodbye to Harry before leaving. Harry smiled at them and then turned his beautiful swirling eyes on me.

"Tom? Do you have a garden?" Harry asked out of the blue.

"Yes we do in fact. It holds a lot of exotic and rare flowers and even has a spot where we can grow some ingredients specific to potions or even our food."

"Can we take a walk there?" Harry asked.

"I suppose so." The smile I received was dazzling and it made me feel good knowing that I did that. He grabbed my hand, another first for me, and pulled me to the first door he saw. I then led him around the mansion to the garden.

As we walked through the path that was lined in the rainbow of colors from the plants all around us you could hear the sounds of running water from the stream that led to a beautiful sprawling oak tree.

"Would you like to sit for a little?" I asked Harry.

He smiled again and nodded. I pulled him over to the tree and conjured up a small blanket for us to sit on. I couldn't help but look at Harry as he looked at the stream and garden. He looked at peace and I literally watched as his tension left his body the more he relaxed. Then I watched in amazement as he lent his head on my shoulder and sighed.

"This is so nice. I wish we could stay like this forever." Harry whispered.

"Harry can I ask you a question?" he nodded and I continued. "What are your feelings about me? Why is it that just yesterday you cringed when I raised my voice but today you've hugged me, held my hand and now you are leaning against me? Not that I mind, no not at all."

"I'm not sure. I am slightly frightened of you but not so much as I was before, even less than I was yesterday. I feel so safe with you though and for some reason I don't really want to not be around you. And I kind of think you're really hot. Oh, crap. I said that out loud didn't I? I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I just got this body and I can't imagine myself looking hot to someone who looks like you but I thank you. Coming from you that means a lot. I think you are the image of a god if I do say so myself."

The blush that rose on his face was beautiful. I slowly ran my hand down his cheek to his chin and lifted his face to look at me.

"Can I ask for your permission to court you?"

"Hahahahahaha." He broke out laughing and I felt crushed. Why was he laughing at me?

"OK maybe we can forget I asked you then. You obviously don't want me so… I guess I'll go." I made to stand up but Harry grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"No! I'm sorry. I was just laughing at the way you asked. No one ask for permission to court someone. You just ask if someone wants to go out on a date. I promise I was just surprised. I do want to go out with you. You have my permission. Please don't leave." Harry cried.

Oh. I guess that makes sense then. He wasn't laughing because he thought the idea was stupid. No, he was laughing because of the way I asked.

"Ok then let's try this again. Would you go out with me Harry? Or should I call you Dark Prince?"

"Yes I would love to go out with you and you can call me whatever you want. Though I do like when they called me Dark Prince. That one may have to stay." Harry smiled as he lent back against my chest as I once again lent against the tree.

We sat there watching as the sun set. I cast a tempus and noticed that it was almost time for dinner.

"Harry we should go back it's dinner time." I looked to the boy to find that he was sound asleep on my lap. I don't want to wake him. I called Winky to us. She popped in and I gestured for her to be quiet.

"Winky, Bring dinner to my rooms and then tell everyone else at dinner that Harry feel asleep and that I did not wish to wake him so we will see them tomorrow." I told her in a whisper.

She nodded her head, ears flopping back and forth, and pooped out to do as I bid her. Gently I stood and lifted the beautiful, asleep boy into my arms. He smiled in his sleep and curled towards my chest.

"Mmmmm. Warm." He mumbled still fast asleep. I could hear his heart beat and feel his breath on my neck as he curled his face into the crook of my neck.

Never in my life have I felt this close to someone and this at peace. I was so in peace that I could even feel that my magic was calm and at peace. Who knew that this young man was what I needed to become a normal human again. Well as normal as the Dark Lord can get.

Walking back into the mansion there was a sense of peace in everything, even with the castle itself. I truly believe that Harry is the cause of that. I think that everyone's life will change with Harry's presence and maybe that's what we need. I know it's what I need.

I gently set him into his bed and was about to stand to leave when his arms tightened around me and would not let go. He has to be awake to have this much strength.

"Don't leave. I just want to take a nap before dinner. Stay with me please." Harry whispered in his half-awake half-asleep state.

How could someone refuse that?

"Ok. One second."

Harry nodded and let go. I moved down to his feet and removed his shoes and then I also removed my robes and shoes. Calm down. I'm warring clothes underneath it just hard to sleep in robes so I removed them. I also switched Harry's robe to a t-shirt so that he wouldn't get caught in the tails that it had. He smiled gently at me as I crawled in next to him and pulled the blankets over us.

Ever so slowly he wriggled his body into my arms where he curled his face into my chest and moaned slightly.

"You smell really good." He said.

He then leaned up really quickly and gave me a little kiss on my cheek before curling back into me and falling fast asleep. I froze in shock before relaxing my body around his and resting my head on his. Before I knew what was happening I was falling asleep with, now, the most important in my life.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 222222222222222222222222222222222

Ok so this one is shorter than my last one but I thought you guys would like to get a little into Voldy's head and see how he felt for Harry. I hope you guys like this.

I also wanted to say thank you to all the people who have already followed this story or commented and favorited it. THANK YOU ALL. It means so much to me even if you guys don't read this note. hahaha


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank everyone that has favorite this and commented. It means so much to me.

I hope you enjoy this chap.

Ps. I'm sorry that it took me a little longer to update this story my Wi-Fi at my house stopped working and I have school so I couldn't post as fast.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 333333333333333333333333333333333

Harry's POV

When I woke an hour or so later it was to a cold bed. Harry was slightly disappointed. I was hoping that when I woke up I would still be with Tom but that was not so. I slowly blinked my eyes open and looked around the room. I was in my bed in my room. I wonder if Tom is sitting in the sitting room that connects our two rooms together. Just as I was about to stand and check I heard voices.

"What are your intentions with Harry? Please don't mess with him. He needs someone strong to be with him and if you are just playing with him then I think we should leave with him." It sounded like Hermione.

"If you promise not to tell him I will tell you." I assume he paused to get an affirmative from Hermione. "I really like him. I want him to be mine and I want to be his. I want to always make him smile and to give him the world. I would even die just to make him happy if that was what he wanted. Although I hope that's not the case. He makes me feel at peace. Can you feel it? He has even made my magic and the mansion at peace. I don't know how but I know that he is who I was destined to be with. I can't tell you how sick with myself I am when I think about the fact that I killed his family. I was the one that led him to living with those horrible muggles. It tears me up inside when I think that if I hadn't done what I did he wouldn't be afraid of anything, he would have the painful memories and scares on his body. I know in my heart that it is so incredibly wrong to want to be with him with what I've done to him but I can't stay away. He's mine and I hope that soon I will be his."

Shock. That was what I was feeling. He truly felt that way about me? Slowly before I really knew what was happening my legs led me into the room. Everyone paused but me. I continued walking until I was in front of Tom.

"Do you really mean that?" I asked him.

His mouth fell open. He was not expecting me to have heard what he just told Hermione.

"Yes. I did."

I startled him by climbing into his lap and wrapping my arms around him a burrowing my face into his neck. I could feel as the tears started to pour out and soak his shirt.

"Harry what's wrong? Please don't cry Love." Voldemort was starting to get a little frantic.

"No one has ever felt that way for me. I'm sorry I can't seem to stop my tears. I just feel so happy. You like me right? Like really really like me?" Harry whimpered into my shirt.

"Harry I like you more than I should. I think I might be really close to falling in love with you." He cried harder.

"Thank you Thank you Thankyouthankyouthankyou. I love you Tom." He cried some more.

Tom smiled into Harry's hair as he held Harry so tight. When Harry's tears had subsided they sat in the same position for a while longer. Neither of them had noticed when Hermione had left.

Harry was content to sit there forever but his body had another mind. Breaking the silence was a loud growl in Harry's stomach.

"I think it's time for you to eat. Have you eaten at all today?" Tom smiled down at the boy as he watched Harry think back to the day that he's had.

"No I don't think I have but that's fine. I don't normally eat for a couple of days at a time at my Uncles house." Harry could hear as Tom growled in anger.

"How could someone do that to you? Oh, Harry. I promise that won't ever happen to you again. Please promise me that you will eat at least twice a day?" He pled with Harry.

"Don't worry Tommy. I killed them remember? And I promise that I will eat more often. Maybe I'll be able to grow a little more."

"I think you are the perfect height Love." Tom told Harry.

"I love it when you call me Love." Harry smiled as he sat at the table that was in the corner of the sitting rooms. On it was a tray full of food that was fresh and warm, holding all of his favorite foods.

The food was delicious but I couldn't help but watch as Tom sat on the couch and pulled out what looked to be a muggle book. I looked like a romance but I didn't bother to ask not thinking that it was important enough to bother asking. When I finished with my food and the house elf had taken it away I went over to the wall that had a mini library. There was everything from magical books on ever subject to muggle books all about wizards and witches and magical beings.

I grabbed one of the muggle books at random and went to sit next to Tom. He looked up to me and smiled. I smiled back and sat on the couch and leaned back so that my head was resting in his lap. Gently he started to run his fingers through my hair as he went back to reading and I opened the book I had grabbed.

We were both entranced in our books that we both jerked when a knock on the door sounded.

"Enter." Tommy called.

In walked Lucius.

"M'Lord. I have some urgent news."

"Come in. Sit." I called to Lucius.

Said man nodded his head and sat down on the couch opposite ours. He slightly raised his brow at our position on the couch but made no comment and I made no move to get up. I was far too comfortable.

"What is your news?" Tom asked.

"Ah, yes. M'Lord it seems that Dumbledor has become aware of Harry's arrival and is planning an attack on us believing that you have cast a spell on Harry and his friends. Snape told me to tell you because he could not leave the order's headquarters without raising suspicion. M'Lord I believe they are going to attack tomorrow evening when he believes that there will be less death eaters around."

"What?" surprisingly it was not the Dark Lord that shouted but Harry.

"How could the man be so daft to think that I could be cursed by anyone? And like Tom would, if he was like Dumbledor believes him to be, just cast a spell on me and my friends instead of kill us. What an idiot that man is."

"My Love we already know he is an idiot. That is nothing new. Them coming here is no matter. It shouldn't be hard to defeat them. Do you know who is coming?" Tom asked Lucius.

"Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, Dumbledor,Mad-Eye- Moody, and a few others. They think that that is enough to defeat us and bring back Harry and his friends. I also heard that the Ginny girl thinks that Harry loves her and that when they get you back, Harry, that you will marry her."

Tom's face turned cold at the last bit and I shivered. Never in my life would I ever marry that girl.

"Ugh. Like I would ever in any lifetime would I marry that chit. Vial thing that girl is." I commented as I rubbed soothing hands up and down Tom's arm.

"If she so much as looks at you tomorrow then I am going to kill her myself." He said to Harry.

"You don't even have to wait until then. As soon as she arrives then just kill her. I hate her. Kill them all except Lupin and Tonks. I hope that I can get them to join and not try and rescue me." Harry said the last part with air quotes.

"Lucius, do you know if Sirius is going to be there? If I can I would like to bring him and Lupin and Tonks to our side. They are the closest I have to parents." I asked the blonde.

"I believe so, yes." Said man responded.

Harry nodded and leaned curled back into Tommy's lap clearly done with the conversation. Lucius looked to Tom who was staring at the boy in his lap with a small smile on his face.

"M'Lord? What are we going to do about tomorrow evening?"

"I think we should bring only both our inner circles. We will have mine if there is a fight and Harry will have his so that they can prove that Harry and his friends are not under any spell. And if we must fight then we must fight." Tom responded.

"Wait! How do they know where you live?" Harry asked.

"Hmmmmm. I do not know. That is a good question. Lucius do you know?"

"No M'Lord. But I will find out."

"Good. See to that as soon as possible." It was a clear dismissal which Lucius understood.

There was a soft click as the door clicked shut. Harry was lost in thought. What would happen if Tom got hurt? What if somehow Harry was brought back with the light and couldn't get back to Harry? So many what if's had harry curling more into His Tommy's lap as if to make sure that for at least that moment that Harry and Tom were fine and he was not going to lose Tommy.

"Harry, are you ok?" Voldemort asked. Worry coloring his voice as he realized that the boy was curling up into his lap.

"What if something happens and I lose you or I can't get to you. I don't think I can go on without you. I scared for tomorrow. What if Remus and Tonks and Sirius don't accept me and turn their backs on me? They're the only family if have that connects me to my parents."

Tom ran a gentle hand through the distraught boy's hair.

"Harry, I promise you that nothing will happen to you or me or anyone on our side. We are far more powerful than they are."

"But whenever there was a battle your side always retreated first." Harry commented.

"I will pretend that you didn't just say that. We retreated because our ranks were not truly ready but now we are ready and more powerful than ever. And with you on our side we will be unstoppable."

Harry was slightly calmer but he couldn't help but still worry about tomorrow night.

"I know you are still worried but there is nothing to worry about. I bet that if there is a fight it won't last more than 5 minutes."

If there was one thing Harry couldn't resist it was a bet.

"What do you want to bet?" Harry asked.

"Hmmm. How about if it last under 5 minutes then you have to do whatever I say for an entire weekend? If it last any more than 5 minutes I will do whatever you want for an entire weekend."

"I like the sound of that." Harry didn't realize it but Voldemort had successfully distracted him from his worrying about tomorrow.

Harry let out a delicate yawn and snuggled into the lap and couch he was laying on.

"My Love, would you like me to carry you to bed?"

Harry nodded. Smiling at him, Marvalo stood and lifted his love into his arms frowning as he noticed that Harry was far too light. He reminded himself that he would have to make sure that Harry ate more. Making sure not to wake the sleeping boy Tom set Harry onto his bed and pulled the covers over him. After lighting the fire and turning the rest of the lights out Tom turned once more to Harry. He couldn't help but stare at the peaceful face for a moment before he leant over and placed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead. When he turned his back to the sleeping form and left the room he didn't notice that small smile that graced the face of the sleeping teen.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 333333333333333333333333333333333

Ok so this chap is a little short but it just felt like the right place to stop for now. I promise that the next chap is in the works already and will have the fight seen so it should be a little longer.


End file.
